Bottles
by tehgreatmystery
Summary: Takes place right after getting on the Grand Line Nami has the idea of all five of them writing down their 'deepest, darkest secret', putting it in a bottle, tying them together, and throw it in the ocean. It's not like they'll ever see it again, right?


Bottles

Summary: (Takes place right after getting on the Grand Line) Nami has the idea of all five of them writing down their 'deepest, darkest secret', putting it in a bottle, tying them together, and throw it in the ocean. It's not like they'll ever see it again, right? Oneshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Luffy**

I stared down at the paper. Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to think of something. Nami had come up with the idea of writing your 'deepest, darkest, secret' or whatever she called it, down and tossing it into the ocean. I thought as hard as my brain would allow me, but I still hadn't come up with one.

"I dunno what my 'deepest, darkest secret' is!" I whined, twirling the pen in my hands.

"I got it!" I said, opening my eyes, and scribbled down my 'secret'. Shoving it into an empty bottle of wine and put the cork in tightly.

I grinned, and ran out onto the deck, ready to throw it off.

**Zoro**

I sighed. This had to be Nami's dumbest idea yet! Writing down a secret? If I didn't want anyone to know something, I wouldn't write it down where someone could read it!

"Geez Nami…" I growled, picked something from my past and wrote it down. Staring at what I wrote, I decided that this 'secret' would be alright.

"Not exactly my 'deepest and darkest secret', but since no one knows about it, I guess it's alright." I said, and rolled it up and slid it into the bottle. Putting the cork on, I said up and began to walk out of my room.

**Nami**

I smiled as I sat down in my room, deciding which 'secret' to put on paper.

"I could choose anything. I could lie and no one would know. But…but I could write down _that_…I mean…he wouldn't find it or anything…" I said idly, and decided it would be good if I followed my own instructions. Writing down my secret neatly, I carefully rolled it up so the contents wouldn't be seen, and screwed the cork on.

"He'll never know." I said, and opened my door to go outside.

**Usopp**

I sighed, and slammed my fist down.

"Why does Nami always have to make up stupid ideas?!" I asked angrily. I had no idea what my deepest darkest fear was, so I didn't know what to write.

"Wait…well…there's that…" I said, remembering something I told myself the day Luffy defeated Kuro. Smiling, I wrote it down and shoved it into the bottle.

"This is perfect!" I cried, and jumped out of my room.

**Sanji**

Taking a long puff of my cigarette, I leaned back in my chair. I wasn't sure whether to put 'that' down, or choose something a bit less…personal.

"But wait…! Nami-Chan said to write down my deepest, darkest, secret, and so I shall do just that!" I said, put my weight on the front of the chair and hit the chair back down on all four legs, and wrote down 'that'. Grinning, I relight a cigarette, and screwed the cork back on.

**3rd Person POV**

"Ok, did everyone write down their secret?" Nami asked, showing her bottle to the rest of them. The others nodded and held their bottles up.

"What do we do now Nami?" Luffy asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"She already told you, you rubber idiot!" Sanji told him fiercely, kicking him off his feet. The three other crewmates laughed, and Luffy sat up and laughed as well.

"Let's just get this going already!" Usopp said once the laughter died down. Nami nodded, and handed everyone a black pen.

"Write down your name on the cork." she instructed, neatly writing her name and a heart by it. Zoro glared at her.

"Not a chance," he told her, shaking his head.

"Do as she says Marimo!" Sanji screamed at him, grabbing his bottle and scribbling his name down. Zoro grabbed his bottle back and glared at the cook too.

"Damn it! Nami, you said no one would know who wrote these!" he growled at the navigator.

"And you believed me...why?" she mocked, giving him a cocky grin. Taking all of the bottles, she tied them together using some twine she had in her room and dangled them over the edge.

"No, Nami! You can't!" Usopp screamed, trying to grab them from the orange-haired navigator. Whacking him over the head, she dropped them.

"If anyone jumps in, I'll knock you back in over and over again." the navigator warned, smirking. The men stood motionless as the bottle floated away from them, wondering if they would ever see their deepest, darkest secret ever again.

**A Couple Months Later**

"Hey, Robin, what is that?" the tiny reindeer asked his friend. She glanced at the sea, searching for what he was asking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning her full attention towards the clear water.

"That! Nami, you see it, right?" he asked, signaling for the navigator to come take a look. Sighing, she put her book down and walked over to Robin and Chopper.

"What?" she asked, annoyed someone had bothered her while she was reading. The reindeer pointed at the lump floating in the water, and Nami squinted. Her eyes opened wide, and she grinned.

"Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy! Come heere!!" she called, keeping her eyes on the lump. The four men, plus Franky and Brooke, ran over, straining to see what she wanted.

"I'm going to get it," she said, taking off her heels, and standing on the edge. "Come get me when I get back." she instructed to no one in particular, and dove into the water. Grabbing the lump by a piece of string that kept it together, she held out her hand and Luffy extended his. Grabbing it, she flew out of the water, and landed next to Luffy.

"Ta-daa!" she said, holding up the lump. At a closer look, the lump was five bottles tied together by a long piece of twine.

"Our bottles!" Usopp said, once again trying to grab them. Swinging them away, she gave them all a cocky grin.

"We are going to open these, and read the messages out loud." she said, refusing to give the bottles to the sharp-shooter. Zoro gaped at her, Luffy grinned, Usopp pretended to faint, and Sanji smiled.

"I go first!" he said, slipping his bottle from the lump, forgetting what he wrote. Uncorking it, he held the bottle upside down and waiting for it to fall into his hand. When it did, he unrolled it and reread it. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide, and he glanced at Nami, waiting for her signal. 'Do it.' she mouthed, and he took a deep breath.

"It says...'I'm...I'm g-gay...'" he read, and the entire crew burst out laughing. His face turned red, and looked down.

"It's ok Cook-San." Robin said, smiling sweetly at him. Nami untied Usopp's bottle, and stole a quick glance at her own, forgetting what it was she had written, but had a good idea she shouldn't read it out loud.

"Read it Usopp," she said, holding out his bottle, "or I'll do it for you." he shook his head, and crossed his arms. Smirking, she opened it and took the greasy paper from the bottle.

"It says...'Luffy is my...my idol. And someday I will be captain of the Going Merry.'" she read, and began to laugh. Usopp turned beat-red, from the tip of his long nose, all the way to his ears. Luffy grinned, and shrugged.

"Your turn Zoro!" he cried, tossing the bottle to him. Zoro sighed, and uncorked it. Sliding the tiny piece of paper he has used, he sighed.

"'I think I'm in love with Sgt. Tashigi.'" he read numbly, and the whole crew 'aww!'ed. Grabbing his own bottle, Luffy looked at Nami.

"Your turn." he said, still grinning. She sighed, and opened it.

"I don't want to..." she said after rereading it. Robin gently took it from her hands.

"I'll do it," she said sweetly, "'I'm in love with...'" then she stopped. "'Luffy.'" The crew looked at Nami, then to Luffy, and stayed silent.

"Mine says 'I love Nami'!" he cried, and pulled Nami into a hug. Her face turned beat red, and she was tempted to pull away.

_What should I do?! Should I tell him I made it up...I mean..._she thought, stayed completely still, letting only her beating heart move. She felt all eyes on her, and bit her lip. _Yes...I...I should admit to it..._ she thought, and smiled. Nodding, she tenderly wrapped her arms around her captain. Closing her eyes, she felt her heartbeat slow, and her face return to its' natural color.

"Do you still love me?" he asked her, but it was so quiet she barely heard him.

"Always and forever," she said, feeling tears come to her eyes right after she uttered those words. _How true is that?_ she asked herself.

All because of bottles, Nami had the courage to express her true feelings for Luffy, even if they probably weren't true when she wrote them. But now, no matter what they had faced in the past, and what they would face in the future, everything was right in the world. And it always and forever would be.

**!#&()**

**Inspired by my lack of sleep. ;P**


End file.
